


Love At First Sight Doesn't Exist, Right?

by Dream117



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Eye Contact, F/F, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, Minor Violence, Sleepy Cuddles, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117
Summary: The girl had silver eyes that were so tantalizing. Suddenly Weiss’ heartbeat started to increase. She has seen pretty girls at parties hosted by her father, beautiful even but none can compare to the girl standing in front of her. This girl was just downright gorgeous. Love at first sight doesn’t exist, right? Weiss said, hoping to convince herself but failed miserably.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Love At First Sight Doesn't Exist, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/gifts).



“ _How dare you embarrass me and the company like that?”_

“ _Embarrass you?_ You told me to talk to potential suitors and that’s exactly what I did.” The heiress argued back. “You think I wouldn’t notice you talking to all the heiresses and none of the heirs? _Don’t take me for a fool Weiss!_ You _will_ marry an heir or-” 

“Or what, _father?_ You’ll give me another scar like the one across my eye?” 

“ _You disrespectful child!_ I-” 

“You know father,” Weiss interrupted again. “You won’t be able to keep hitting me forever. I’m almost eighteen now and-” A stinging sensation across her face stopped Weiss in her tracks. Tears start to well up on the left side of her face adding more pain to her red cheek, making her frustrated with not being able to hold in her emotions. “Don’t forget why you got that scar, girl.” 

* * *

Weiss remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was at another one of her father’s boring business parties. Tonight, Weiss had met three ‘potential’ suitors, all arrogant, self-absorbed pricks. Even if her father found the nicest and most handsome heir for her to marry she wouldn’t even bat an eye at him. Weiss had the misfortune to be gay with a homophobic father. Her father had finally left her alone so she decided to watch the party from the sideline, her favorite part. When he wasn’t breathing down her neck at these parties, Weiss can admire all the girls that walked past without anyone suspecting a thing. She looked over to her right and saw her younger brother coming over. Weiss rolled her eyes, already knowing this conversation was going to be dreadful. 

“Hello sister.” _Why the hell is he always so formal?_ “Whitley.” She looked back to the crowd, hoping that her brother would take the hint that she didn’t want to talk. “Why do you always hide yourself away from the party? You’re the heiress, you should acquaint yourself with all your future business partners.” Weiss internally groaned. _He sounds just like father._ “I rather not have meaningless conversation, so just get to your point.”

“I do not think you are fit to be the heiress.” Weiss finally looked to Whitley and raised an eyebrow. “Well… if you think so then tell father.” She saw her brother grin making fear shoot through her spin. “I think I will do that, sister. He probably won’t hesitate to disinherit you when he finds out that his daughter was staring at girls the entire night.”

Weiss’ blood went cold. She made sure that she was careful so no one would find out! He was probably watching her all night, the little brat. “Whitley, _if you dare tell father about this I swear I’m going to shove Myrtenaster_ -” Whitley decided to interrupt with a low chuckle. “Come on sister, don’t be so barbaric.” He started to walk off but then turned his head and met Weiss’ eyes. She could see a glint of anger in them. “ _Don’t_ make empty threats.” He then walked away towards father’s direction. 

Weiss tried to go after him but was stopped by a businessman who she never bothered to learn the name of. She’s seen him talking to her father before but never really wasted her time talking to these corrupt men. 

She looked behind the man to see Whitley already talking to her father who was looking at her with cold angry eyes. She was too late, her father was already walking over. “Pardon me, Mr. Sleet, would you please excuse my daughter, her and I need to have a… _talk._ ” Clear remorse in his eyes but not wanting to get involved in family business, Mr. Sleet went to go talk to someone else.

Jacques quickly ushered Weiss out of the room before grabbing her arm roughly and dragged her to a place where the guests won’t hear any of the yelling. Jacques pushed Weiss into a random room in their house and slammed the door shut. “Is what Whitley told me true?” Panicking, Weiss started to stutter, only confirming his worries. Jacques raised his hand and smacked Weiss on the left side of her face. She has been slapped before but this one burned in a different kind of way. Weiss stumbled backwards. Her hand shot to her eye and found that blood was starting to drip. She looked at his hand and noticed a ring. 

“What your brother told me was _wrong_ . _Do I make myself clear_?” Weiss was still in shock but out of instinct she replied, “Yes, father.” With that Jacques left the room, slamming the door again.

* * *

Finally out of her daze, Weiss missed everything her father said but didn’t want to let him have the last word. She turned to meet his father's gaze but was met with his back as he was walking out the room.

In a last desperate attempt to get him to listen, Weiss grabbed his arm but when Jacques turned around she was met with a glare filled with so much hatred and disdain she froze. Jacques shrugged Weiss off hard enough, stumbling and falling. 

He straightened his suit and walked towards the door, leaving his hand on the door knob. “It seems that you are no longer in your right mind. Meet me tomorrow at 7am in my office.” With that he left the room, leaving a heavy silence. She crawled backwards in panic from that last statement until she hit her dresser. A picture on the furniture falls over on the floor next to Weiss. She heard the glass crack. When she picked up the picture she remembered her tenth birthday, the day it was taken.

* * *

The whole day her parents were arguing behind closed doors, but when they came out mother was all laughs and smiles. Father though, his face was stone cold. Weiss became sad when her father had to go in for work but she knew how important his job was.

Weiss soon enough found out the reason they were arguing. She didn't know how to react. She always looked up to her dad but after finding out that he only married her mom for the family name, she felt empty. 

It wasn’t until she turned 16 when she had enough of the emotional and physical abuse. Weiss started to disobey her father with little things like, making her ponytail off center and applying less and less makeup over her scar. Her father had noticed though. A year of disobedience was about to be put to an end, obviously in a very physical manner. 

_I have to leave! I can’t take anymore of this! Winter got out, all I have to do is show that I'm no longer of use to him._

Weiss started packing clothes and necessities into a small bag and packed Myrtenaster, a fencing sword her grandfather passed onto her, into a case. She needed to leave right now, waiting would only decrease her chances of being able to leave quietly. Luckily, since her father had gotten a ridiculously huge house made solely because he had the money, she’ll be able to leave from the front door. 

When Weiss reached the front door, she was seconds away from turning the knob before she heard a voice speak up, “Leaving, sister?” She sighed. _Of course Whitley would be the one to catch me._ “Yes Whitley, I’m leaving. _Don’t you dare tell father._ " Weiss replied sternly, hoping that her younger brother would listen to her for once. “Dear sister, I only came to wish you farewell. If you succeed in… whatever it is you’re going to do then I will get the company. Unlike you and Winter, I’m actually interested in upholding the family name.” Weiss sighed, that dream was long gone, maybe she will be able to achieve that in another way but definitely not through the company. “I don’t want to argue, Whitley. Good luck with the company… and father.” With that Weiss left. 

Weiss only had one friend she can rely on in times like these. As she walked in the direction of her friends house she decided to at least give her a call. As Weiss waited for her friend to pick up she heard thunder and felt small drops of water hit her face. _Of course it starts to rain now!_ Weiss got sent to voicemail and tried to call again but no luck. _Xiao Long you better have a good god damn reason to not pick up the phone._

* * *

After walking in the rain for fifthteen minutes, Weiss was completely drenched and expected the clothes in her backpack would be as well. She was angered to no end that Yang, her only friend at school, didn’t pick up her phone at the time she needed her the most. Weiss was on her doorstep, about to pound on her door before all the anger she had turned into sadness. She was only able to give a feeble knock. 

When the door opened she was met with lilac eyes which quickly filled with concern. “I- I called you twice but…” Yang interrupted her and pulled her inside. “Oh my god Weiss! I’m so sorry! You must be freezing.” Weiss tensed up, no one had ever shown so much concern for her besides her sister. Even then she hasn’t seen Winter in so long. “You need to get into some dry clothes. You can use our shower and I’ll give you some clothes you can borrow.” Yang said as she took Weiss’ stuff. “The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left.” 

As Weiss walked to the bathroom she felt eyes burn through the back of her skull. She wanted to turn around to see who was staring so hard at her but she wanted to get out of her wet clothes more. 

Before Weiss stepped into the shower, Yang gaver her clothes saying they were her little sisters and would fit her best. 

_I didn't know she even had a little sister. I- I guess she never really talked much about herself. She could always tell when I was having a bad day and would somehow convince me to tell her._

* * *

Looking back at how distant she was with everyone only filled her with regret. The only way Weiss and Yang became friends was because of a school project. That was when she recently got the scar across her eye. Even though Yang hadn’t spoken to her before she somehow noticed the new scar. From there on out, Yang started striking up conversations with her. At first Weiss thought it was just out of pity but eventually she saw Yang’s intentions were out of care. 

Even though Weiss considered Yang a friend at that point she still kept her distance from everyone. She refused every invitation Yang offered for lunch with her other friends and any activities they were doing after school. Weiss preferred to have lunch alone in the library and she could never do anything after school anyways because of her father. 

Weiss knew she could trust Yang because of that day the blonde found her at a park. Weiss had just gotten into an argument with her father. Eventually Jaques got tired of arguing and grabbed both of Weiss’ arms and yelled at her to “stop embarrassing the family name and do your job as an heiress.” He used enough force for Weiss’ arms to bruise. She ran to a random park to clear her head and sat down on a free bench. 

Weiss was in her own world until a sudden hand on her shoulder, startling her. When Weiss looked up and saw Yang’s eyes looking at her with worry, she broke down. All those times she wanted to cry but pushed down were coming back up. Yang sat down with her and held her until she stopped crying. Weiss told her about how her father was abusive and how she got the scar across her eye. Before Weiss’ excuse for her scar was ‘a fencing accident’. 

Yang wanted to help, she wanted to go to the police, to social services, to anyone who can take Weiss out of her abusive home but she couldn’t. No one would stand up to the richest, most powerful business owner. Even if they did, Jacques had enough money to shut them up. To calm Yang down a little, Weiss agreed to exchange phone numbers and promised Yang that she would go to her if anything was wrong. Yang even said that she was always welcomed at her house and gave her the address. 

Weiss had texted Yang a few times when being home was too much but she never needed a place to stay until now.

* * *

Weiss felt a lot better after her shower. She went back into the kitchen and asked Yang what she should do with her wet clothes. Yang took them and the ones that were in her backpack to the laundromat. In the kitchen was a girl she recognized as Blake Belladonna, who was talking to Yang before she interrupted. Blake was Yang’s best friend or that’s what they told everyone. It was so obvious that they had feelings for each other but neither chose to do anything about it. 

She has never had a conversation with Blake before and she doesn’t know how to start one now. Weiss has always noticed the looks Blake gave her. They weren’t filled with disdain but with caution and rightfully so. The Schnee’s were set out to be racists against faunus because of how her father treated them in his company. Weiss, she just saw faunus as other people. Blake was a cat faunus but hid her kitty ears with a bow. Weiss was able to see through that bow after observing how Blake’s bow would twitch every now and then at noise, emotional expressions, or just out of habit. No one else paid attention long enough to notice. 

“Would you like tea or coffee?” Weiss was relieved that Blake spoke up first. “Coffee please.” Blake nodded and began to make it. Weiss was about to go help before she felt someone staring at her again. “How do you take your coffee, Weiss?” She directed her attention back to Blake and replied, “I take it black.” 

“So Weiss, do you want to talk about what happened?” Yang asked as she came back from the laundromat. Weiss shook her head in response. “Not yet. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the next twenty-four hours.” Yang raised her eyebrow at this. “And you don’t think because of that you should probably tell us what’s wrong?” Weiss sighed as she looked down at her feet. “I’m just not ready.” Yang nodded in response. “Okay let me know whenever you’re ready. You can go sit on the couch and I’ll bring you your coffee.” 

Weiss turned around but kept her gaze down and took a seat in the living room. She could feel that stare on her again but right now she didn’t want to look at anyone. She heard footsteps coming towards her but not in the direction of the kitchen. Weiss quickly looked up and found herself staring at a girl with messy hair in a bright red hoodie, holding a corgi. When Weiss locked eyes with this girl she couldn’t look away. The girl had silver eyes that were so tantalizing. Suddenly Weiss’ heartbeat started to increase. She has seen pretty girls at parties hosted by her father, beautiful even but none can compare to the girl standing in front of her. This girl was just downright gorgeous. _Love at first sight doesn’t exist, right?_ Weiss said, hoping to convince herself but failed miserably. 

Suddenly both girls were broken out of their trance by someone clearing their throat. Both turned to see Yang holding a mug extended towards Weiss. “I see you met my sister, Ruby, Ruby this is Weiss. I think she’ll be staying with us for a while.” Weiss accepted the mug and turned back to Ruby, waiting for her to say something. “Uh hi… I’m Ruby like… my sister just said. Umm.” After that Ruby went back to where she was sitting and covered her face with the corgi she was still holding.”Sorry about her. She’s… She’s special.” Yang said with a chuckle. Weiss smiled back at Yang and thanked her for the coffee. 

Weiss turned back to Ruby who was still hiding and smiled. She wanted to say something but how is she supposed to start up a conversation to someone so beautiful without making a fool of herself? 

“Hey Ruby, why don’t you go into the kitchen? Blake will help you make hot chocolate.” Yang told her sister. Ruby looked up at Yang then to Weiss before slowly getting up. “Weiss I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it but I just need to know one thing, are you hurt?” Weiss smiled at Yang and shook her head. “No, I’m not hurt.” Yang nodded slowly but this didn't seem to satisfy her. “Did he hit you?” Weiss’ smile faltered and her gaze went down to her mug. Yang got up from her seat and pulled Weiss into a hug. When they pulled away Yang gave her a big grin, “By the way, staring at my sister isn’t going to do anything.” Weiss turned red as a tomato before shoving Yang back into her seat.

* * *

Ruby went into the kitchen and got all the stuff that was needed for a hot chocolate and set it near the raven haired girl. “Blake, I need your help.” 

“I know, I know. Yang doesn’t want you to make the hot chocolate because you put too much chocolate in it.” Ruby quickly turned to Blake and gave her a frown. “No. Yang just doesn’t know how to make a good hot chocolate. That’s not what I need help with though.” Blake chuckled at her childish remark. “Okay… well what do you need help with?” The brunette began to blush, not knowing how to begin. She knew she couldn’t go to Yang, she’ll just make fun of her so Blake was her last resort. “Umm… how do I… how-” 

“Ruby spit it out.” Blake interrupted, not one to be patient. “HowdoItalktogirls?” Blake turned to the young girl and gave her a confused look. “What?” 

“How do I talk to girls?” Ruby repeated herself while looking away. “Girls or Weiss?” The faunus replied. Ruby’s eyes went wide. “What? I dunno what you’re talking about.” Blake scoffed at her response. “C’mon Ruby. You’ve been staring at Weiss since she first got here.” Ruby blushed again, turning a brighter red than her hoodie. “I-I shut up.” 

Blake laughed at how easily it was to embarrass the young brunette. “If you want to know how to talk to Weiss, ask Yang.” 

“Wait what? Why?” 

“Because from what I’ve seen Yang is Weiss’ only friend.” Ruby frowned at the thought of Weiss being so lonely. She turned to see Yang and Weiss hugging and was instantly filled with jealousy. Why can’t she be the one hugging Weiss? 

Ruby then saw Weiss push Yang into their recliner then turned and locked eyes with Ruby. Neither turned away, they were stuck in another trance. Ruby heard something in the background but ignored it until something hit her head. “Hey!” Ruby looked down to see a sugar packet. “I called you twice but you were too busy staring again.” The brunette picked up the sugar packet and threw it back at Blake. “Shut up” she mumbled. 

* * *

Blake and Ruby entered the living room, making Yang speak up. “So what do you guys want to do? It’s still a bit early to go to sleep so how about a movie?” Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed Yang's arm. “You are not getting out of doing your homework that easily, come on.” With that Yang and Blake left Weiss and Ruby on their own. They turned and locked eyes agan. _Why is this the only thing we can do?_ Weiss thought with a slight annoyance. From a different room Blake called out, “You better finish your homework too, Ruby!” 

“Dammit” The brunette mumbled under her breath. Weiss started to analyze her as she took a seat on the floor and started working on math it seems like. 

_She’s not that much younger but most definitely younger. Oh god please don’t tell me she’s in middle school!_

Weiss got up and looked over Ruby’s shoulder and her eyes widened. “ _You’re doing 12th grade math?_ ” Ruby jumped at Weiss’ exclamation. “Umm… I got moved up two grades… so.” Weiss cleared her throat and sat down next to Ruby. “That’s very impressive. What school do you go to?” 

“Oh I go to Beacon!” Weiss’ eyebrows knitted in confusion. “We go to the same school but I’ve never seen you before? I guess that’s my fault though. I like to keep to myself at school.” Ruby could see Weiss frown at her own statement. “It’s okay, Weiss. I’m not too social either. The only way I make friends is if Yang practically puts them in front of me.” Ruby said to try and cheer Weiss up. She smiled back up at Ruby, who couldn’t help but blush. 

Ruby looked back at her homework but the only thing she could concentrate on was the beautiful girl sitting next to her. Weiss noticed she wasn’t writing anything and spoke up, “Do you need help?” 

“Uhh… no no I’m fine. I’m just having trouble concentrating.” Ruby replied. “Oh sorry I’ll leave you to focus.” Before Ruby could say anything to protest Weiss had already gotten up and made her way to the couch. Ruby tried to concentrate on her homework but her gaze kept going back to Weiss who was just mindlessly tapping on her scroll. Weiss caught her staring, making Ruby look away quickly, blushing. 

Weiss put her phone down and got up to sit next to Ruby. “You know I can feel you staring right?” Weiss said to Ruby. In response she blushed harder and tried to focus on her homework. Weiss started tapping her nails on the table hoping to get Ruby’s attention back to her. “Why can’t you focus?” Ruby shrugged in response. She knew exactly why but no way she was gonna tell Weiss she can’t focus because she’s so pretty. “You should just let me help,” Weiss said, trying to convince Ruby “I am in the 1% of our class.” 

“I’m in the top 3.” Ruby said quietly. Weiss’ eyes widened. _How have I never met this girl before?_ “Okay… well is there any way I can help?” Ruby thought for a moment before she realized what she wanted and mumbled her answer. Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _This girl is going to be the death of me._ “Ruby I know you’re shy and you’re somehow more socially awkward than me but I’m not going to judge you.” Ruby slowly nodded in acknowledgement. “I want to get to know you better.” Weiss raised her eyebrow at this. “ _You said you wouldn’t judge!_ ” Ruby replied with a pout. 

“No no I’m sorry. It’s just that’s the last thing I expected to hear. Can I ask though, why do you want to get to know me?” Ruby blushed again, making her answer obvious but Weiss wasn’t going to question that. Weiss obviously wanted to know more about this girl too. “Well you’re Yang’s friend and I’m friends with all of her friends so…” _She’s a terrible liar_. “I’ll make you a deal. You can ask one question with every math problem you answer.” Ruby pouted at Weiss’ deal. “But I only have four problems left.” 

Weiss smirked at Ruby’s childishness. “Then I guess you better make worth of those questions.” Weiss watched as Ruby quickly got to work. She found it cute how she stuck her tongue out when she was actually being attentive to her homework. Ruby quickly finished up the problem then looked to Weiss as if she had a treat. Weiss raised her eyebrow in question. “Is it correct though?” Ruby pushed her paper to Weiss so she could check it herself. As she looked over her work she could feel Ruby stare at her. Somehow her stare still felt like it was burning through her. “Good job. Now what do you wanna ask.” Ruby’s eyes perked up and Weiss swears if she had a tail it would be wagging a hundred miles per hour. 

“Weiss,” Ruby took a pause to make sure she was paying attention. “Yes, Ruby?” _This better be good._ Weiss thought. “What is… your favorite color?” Weiss literally facepalmed. She facepalmed so hard that she was sure she left a mark on her face. _Out of all the stupid questions, that one takes the cake._ “You have four questions and you decide to ask that?” Ruby tilted her head at Weiss in confusion. “Well, what else am I supposed to ask?” 

“I don’t know!” Weiss exclaimed. “Something important?” Ruby, still confused, kept her head tilted. “But what can be more important than you and your interests?” Weiss blushed at Ruby’s question. _She kinda has a point_ “My favorite color is blue.” Weiss said quietly. Ruby grinned, making Weiss feel uneasy. “Why are you grinning?” 

“I just would have assumed it would have been white since… well you kinda came dressed in all white.” Weiss frowned at her assumption. Everyone thinks that, while it wouldn’t be a bad guess it’s one Weiss hated because her father always made them wear white to represent the family name or the company. None of the reasons her father gave her made sense but at the time she wouldn’t dream to disobey him. 

Ruby caught the sudden change and quickly tried to comfort her. “I’m sorry Weiss! I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Without thinking, Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hand, making the heiress’ heart rate increase. Weiss didn’t know what to say but she knew if she opened her mouth she wouldn’t be able to formulate words. Ruby thought because Weiss didn’t respond something was really wrong so she started to rub circles on her hand. 

Weiss felt the blood rush to her face. _Does she have to be so touchy? Oh who am I kidding? I actually like this._ Suddenly though Ruby placed her other hand on Weiss’ cheek. Weiss would have blushed harder if she had any blood left to go to her face. She didn’t know what to do so she pulled away from Ruby’s grasp and turned away from her. 

Ruby was starting to panic, first the silence and now Weiss won’t even look at her. _Is white a really bad color or something?_ Weiss was also panicking. She always avoided physical contact with anyone she didn’t really know but here she was holding hands with a complete stranger. Ruby was at a loss for what to do so she thought what Yang would do to cheer her up. A light bulb appeared over Ruby’s head and she put her plan to action. 

Weiss’ breathing stopped when she felt two hands snake their way around her waist and pull her in. Ruby nuzzled against her shoulder and quietly whispered, “Weiss if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t help.” Weiss relaxed under Ruby’s touch. She has never felt safer, not at home or at school but here in Ruby’s arms. 

Weiss was ready to talk now.

* * *

Ruby listened intently as Weiss told her everything. Her father's emotional and physical abuse, the pressure to be absolutely perfect and how he wanted Weiss to marry a stranger for the company. Weiss could tell how angry Ruby was after hearing all of that but not once did she interrupt her. Ruby just tried to be supportive either giving the heiress a soft smile or gently squeezing her hand. 

By the time Weiss was done Yang came in and told them it was time to go to sleep. Weiss could see the conflict in Ruby’s eyes. It was obvious she didn’t want to leave especially after hearing all that but Weiss assured her that it was alright. When Ruby heard her sister tell Weiss that she’ll be sleeping on the couch she quickly hurried to get a pillow and a blanket for her 

Soon enough after everyone was done with their nightly routines the lights were turned off for the night

* * *

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night with a dry throat. She went into the kitchen and got her glass of water but before she returned to her room she heard a small whimper. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks and tried to listen out. This time she heard a sniffle and realized Weiss was crying. Ruby quietly made her way over to the couch and saw that Weiss was crying in her sleep. 

Ruby shook Weiss awake, startling her. “Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep.” Weiss, breathing heavily just nodded at Ruby. “Do you want me to get anything?” Ruby asked as she got up. Quickly Weiss grabbed onto Ruby’s arm and softly whispered “Please don’t leave me.” Ruby smiled at Weiss and sat down next to her. Hesitantly Weiss put her head on Ruby’s shoulder. After a while though Weiss wanted to go back to sleep. “Ruby… I want to lay down.” 

“Oh, okay.” Ruby got up and was going to let Weiss settle herself before she got pulled back. “Uhh, Weiss?” 

“I want you to stay. Please?” Ruby blushes but excitedly nodded her head. “O-okay!” Weiss knew there wasn’t enough room for both of them so she let Ruby lay down first. Weiss might have been more nervous if she wasn’t so tired, this was her first time sleeping with anyone else that wasn’t her family. When she laid down on top of Ruby she had her head over her chest and could hear the brunettes heart rate slightly increase. 

On instinct, Ruby wrapped her arms around the heiress’ form. She knew that Weiss would be able to hear her heartbeat so she tried to slow it down with her breathing. That was a waste though when Weiss spoke up. “Your heartbeat is very soothing.” _How the hell am I supposed to keep my heart rate in check when she says stuff like that?_ “But I won’t be able to sleep when it sounds like you’re running a marathon.” 

“Sorry… sorry.” Ruby started to comb through Weiss’ hair, hoping it’ll make both of them fall asleep faster. Suddenly Weiss sleepily mumbled something. “I think I can fall in love with you.” Ruby felt her face heat up and tried to stay calm. _I fell in love with you the minute I saw you._

* * *

Weiss and Ruby got a very rude awakening by Yang who thought it would be funny to lift the couch up from one side. They both slide off, Ruby falling on top of Weiss. Luckily she just barely caught herself to not put her full weight on the heiress. “Wake up sleepy heads! Don’t want to be late for school, do we?” The boisterous blonde said a little bit too loud for the grouchy heiress. 

“What the hell is the deal Xiao Long? I swear I won’t hesitate to hurt you with my sword!” Yang grinned at Weiss’ empty threat. It’s hard to be intimidated by someone as short as her sister, maybe just a _tad_ shorter. “Sorry Weiss but in this house we get up early even though I know you would rather much cuddle with Ruby for a bit longer.” Weiss blushed, that was absolutely true. 

“You have a sword!” Ruby said with childlike fascination. Weiss couldn’t help but smile and nudged the girl off of her and walked over to the case that held Myrtenaster. When Weiss opened the case revealing her sword, Ruby’s eyes grew ten times bigger with amazement, just like a cartoon. “Oh here we go.” They heard Yang say in the background but just ignored it, they were in their own world currently. 

“Can I hold it?” Ruby asked tentatively. Weiss picked it up with care and handed it to Ruby. “Be careful though, the edges are foiled but the tip is very sharp.” Ruby nodded excitedly and accepted the sword. Weiss looked at Ruby and it pained her to see that the brunette was holding the sword completely wrong. 

Weiss gently took hold of the sword and fixed how Ruby gripped Myrtenaster. “There,” Weiss whispered quietly as she looked to Ruby. “Now you’re holding it correctly.” As Ruby stared back into Weiss’ light blue eyes she felt the urge to kiss her. Apparently Weiss also felt this urge as she was slowly leaning in so Ruby followed her lead. The brunette felt her heart stop along with her breathing. She was about to have her first kiss with her first love, nothing can stop the happiness welling up in her chest. They shared a soft chaste kiss before separating a bit. They stared into each other’s eyes once more, both thinking the same three words, _I love you_. 

Weiss’ first kiss could only be described as simply amazing, she felt warm all over. Surprisingly her heart rate was weirdly calm unlike yesterday. Then the love she saw in Ruby’s eyes, she felt comforted. All those years of loneliness were suddenly erased with a simple kiss. 

Weiss would question how she could fall in love so fast but not anymore, this girl, Ruby. Her silver eyes that make her heart skip a beat, Ruby’s beauty that would be a crime not to acknowledge, the amount of care she shows that can be perceived as being naive. Now when they share intimacy, she feels safe and happier than she’s ever felt. Weiss knew this was love, if that wouldn’t be convincing enough then surely the kiss they just shared would be. 

* * *

After the kiss they shared they both thought it was best for them to get ready. Ruby was on cloud nine, she just kissed the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen! And last night she even got to cuddle with her. Even though Ruby just met her she _knew_ she was in love with her. 

Weiss on the other hand was worried. It was almost 7am and her father will eventually know she’s not home. She was also worried about her and Ruby’s relationship. Was there even a relationship? Weiss didn’t know but she knew she wanted one. What if her father found out though? _No Weiss, you can’t keep thinking that way! You’re not living under his roof anymore and you will make sure it stays that way!_

* * *

Arriving at school, the heiress noticed something, she forgot one of the most important things she would need if she left home, her school work. Just because she is no longer under her father's thumb doesn’t mean she will slack off. Luckily Klein was willing to break a few rules as a butler. One phone call and he was on his way to bring her bag. 

While waiting, Weiss asked Ruby to join her. _I might as well see if Ruby wants a relationship._ “So… when I kissed you this morning… you didn’t push me away.” Ruby blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. “I didn’t want to.” Weiss smiled and nodded understandingly. “Did you hear what I said last night?” _How can I forget?_ Ruby thought. “Yes.”

“Well it’s true I think I can fall in love with you and I most certainly already fell.” The brunette was overjoyed that Weiss wasn’t just in a sleepy haze. She decided to repeat what she thought last night. “Weiss, I fell in love with you the minute I saw you.” 

Weiss pulled her into a hug right before they shared another sweet kiss. The heiress might not have known this girl for more than 24 hours but she knew that this relationship wasn’t a mistake

* * *

Later that day, Weiss was sitting in class, taking notes. The teacher was interrupted by the phone, which was normal. What wasn’t normal was when the teacher told whoever they were talking to that she was in class. 

“Weiss, your father is waiting for you in the front office.” Weiss’ heart beat rose but more than anxiety than surprise. She expected her father to show up eventually but she hoped that would be when she came up with a plan. 

Quietly, she got up from her desk and made her way to the front office. _Come on Weiss, think, think!_ “Hey Weiss!” She heard from a certain brunette standing by the water fountain. _And there goes my concentration._ “Hi Ruby.” Ruby’s face went from happy to concerned from Weiss’ tone. “What’s wrong? You sound worried.” 

“My father is here and I don’t really have a plan. I usually like to think things through but this time I just upped and left, hoping for the best.” 

“Hmm well just tell him you’re not coming home, confidently. From what you told me he cares a lot about appearances so I doubt he’ll make a scene here at school.” _That’s so simple! Why didn’t I think of that?_ “Right… umm do you think you can accompany me? I think I’ll feel more at ease with you there.” Ruby shone a smile at her and intertwined their fingers together. 

* * *

When Weiss and Ruby entered the office they were met with cold blue eyes which shot down to their interlocked hands causing the man to grimace. Weiss on instinct tried to pull her hand away but Ruby’s grip was firm. “So is this who you were with instead of coming to my office like you said you would?” Weiss could feel herself crumbling under her father’s gaze but the three small squeezes from Ruby told her she was going to be just fine. 

“I’m sorry I lied father,” She wasn’t, “but I have decided to leave home and I will not be returning.” Jacques raised his eyebrow then gave a low chuckle sending shivers down Ruby and Weiss’ spine. “So you wish to be like your sister?” Weiss knew this was a trap but still nodded in agreement. “Unfortunately, you failed right from the start, Weiss. Winter left home with some dignity, you simply ran. You won’t live up to Winter’s footsteps and when you realize that you are welcomed to return home. Though you are no longer fit to be heiress to one of the most powerful companies. I will still happily find you a _husband_ so you can continue living the same lifestyle but you will not be running any company. Maybe you should consider a Home Ecs class.” 

Weiss was outraged. _How dare he! Not only does he still want to marry me off but now he wants me to be a trophy wife!_ “I must leave now, I have more important things to do. I _will_ be seeing you soon, Weiss.” 

Weiss stood there in silence, fumming. _He expects me to go back home after everything he just said?_ “Wow what a butthead.” Ruby said in a very childlike voice. Weiss bursted out laughing, Ruby following a couple seconds later. After having to be very serious about everything, Weiss felt it refreshing to have someone like Ruby by her side. “Come on, dolt.” Weiss said as she tugged Ruby out of the office. 

“Thank you for being there for me, Ruby.” Weiss said as she leaned over and kissed the brunette's cheek. Ruby couldn’t help but blush but happy nonetheless. “Wow ditching class to hang out with your girlfriend. I wouldn’t have expected that from either of you.” Yang said from behind them startling both of the lovebirds. “Gah, Yang! Shouldn’t you be in class too!” Ruby said with panic in her voice. 

Yang laughed at her sister's poor attempt to deflect attention. “I’m a teacher’s aid for gym this period and always get let out early.” Yang got in between the couple and put her arms around both of them. “Come on do I give the impression of someone who would ditch?” Yang said with a hopeful voice. “Yes” Ruby and Weiss both mumbled. “Ouch. How rude.” 

Blake joined them, also leaving the front office. “If it’s acceptable for me to say so Weiss, your father is worse than what people say.” The three girls jump at the sudden new voice. Weiss raised an eyebrow at her. “I was in the office and have really good hearing.” 

“You need a bell.” Yang said ignoring everything Blake said. “Maybe you would have better hearing if you took off your bow,” Weiss jested, “but yes, he expects me to go back home and be a trophy wife just because he says so.” Yang quickly looked to Weiss with anger and disgust in her eyes. “You can’t be serious?” To which Weiss nodded. “Well, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you like, I’m sure dad won’t mind, only if you don’t break my sisters heart.” Ruby pushed Yang away with a pout. “Yang you don’t need to protect me, I’m not a child!” Yang laughed at Ruby’s expression, contradicting her statement. 

“You and I both know that’s not true. Blake can back me up here… Blake?” Yang turned to her left, confused when she didn’t see her best friend there. The three girls turned around to find Blake standing a few feet behind them. “You know about…” Blake addressed Weiss, referring to her cat ears. Weiss slowly nodded, wondering what the big deal was. “Yeah I noticed them twitching sometimes.” The faunus looked down in shame, not knowing what to do next. Weiss saw the uncertainty in Blakes eyes so she walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “Blake there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You can be yourself, even if it’s just in front of us.” Blake met Weiss’ gaze and saw the warm smile the snowy haired girl was giving her. Blake knew that she could trust Weiss, she shouldn’t worry even if her last name was Schnee. 

“Okay ladies, I think this calls for a group hug.” Yang called out. Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes but gave in, while Ruby was ecstatic by the idea. As Yang pulled them in, Weiss knew this is where she belonged. This is what an actual family looks like.

* * *

It has been a month since Weiss ran away from home and she couldn’t be happier. She’s made friends that will last a lifetime. Currently she was on the couch cuddling up to her girlfriend, Ruby. They were watching some sort of action movie but Weiss stopped paying attention a long time ago, she was content with just cuddling. A knock on the door echoed throughout the house, making the young couple groan. “I’ll get it.” Ruby said as she reluctantly got up. 

As Ruby opened the door her eyes widened. Suddenly they entered pushing Ruby aside as if it was their house. “Woah. Hey hey hey, you can’t just come in like that.” Ruby was met with cold blue eyes and in an uncaring voice said, “Thank you for inviting me in.” 

Weiss hopped off the couch when she heard that voice. _Why is he here?_ “Weiss.” Jacques greeted in a very uncaring tone. “F-father.” Jacques tsked at Weiss’ stuttering. “I’ve come to see why you haven’t returned home yet. Looking around, it is very unclear to me.” He showed a clear look of disgust on his face. “If you seriously rather waste your days here, go right ahead but I believe you should know Weiss that your mother was very upset about your absence. She even started drinking more. She wants you to come home, Weiss.” 

Weiss’ expression saddened, “M-mother?” _No he’s just trying to manipulate you again!_ Ruby walked up beside her to hold her hand, giving Weiss more courage. Jacques glared at the brunette. “I am trying to have a private conversation with my daughter so if you-”

“ _No!_ ” Weiss interrupted. “Ruby is my girlfriend and whatever you have to say you _will_ say in front of her.” Jacques gave an annoyed grunt in response. “Very well. Since you no longer want to be a part of the Schnee family, I am letting you leave.” He pulled out some document from the inside pocket of his suit. “Have whoever is a guardian in this house sign it then mail it to my lawyer.” 

When Weiss accepted the document Jacques left without another word. She didn’t know what to say, she was finally free. “Weiss… are you…okay?” Ruby asked hesitantly. In response Weiss tackled Ruby onto the couch and kissed her deeply. The snowy haired girl put all the love and happiness she felt into the kiss. Soon enough, Ruby returned the kiss with the same gusto, loving the warm feeling spreading throughout her body. 

Weiss pulled back and looked into Ruby’s eyes with fondness. “I love you.” Ruby gave her another deep and tender kiss. “I love you too, Weiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took up so much time so I'm sorry if it felt rushed.


End file.
